Intermission
by rayray7.rl
Summary: James left for New York after he and Kendall decided to take a break. But when he returnd after a short while, rumors are circulating L.A. about Kendall and Lucy. Exactly what had the blonde done since James has been gone?
1. Chapter 1

_"God! James why do you have to be such a bitch!" Kendall hollered as he stormed into the apartment._

_ James came in after the blonde slamming the door behind him; he threw his bangs out of his face before he went to the couch and sat down. The brunette refused to acknowledge that the shorter boy was glaring daggers at his head wishing death on his being. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the blank TV screen ignoring the other teen._

_ "Why do you do me like this James? I thought you loved me?" Kendall asked as walked and stood in front of James. The brunette refused to look at his boyfriend; he and Kendall have had too many bad days this week and it was tearing them apart. Kendall on the other hand was fed up and wanted answers._

_ James had been very moody lately and he didn't know why. He loved the hazel eyed boy but he had been acting weird. Kendall sighed; he loved James but he couldn't deal with this anymore. _

_ "James maybe we should take a break." Kendall said his voice hitching a bit, he felt like his heart was being torn in two. Turning his head away he felt James' eyes on him; burning into his back. James stared at Kendall as he swallowed the lump in his throat; the brunette turned his head also refusing to allow Kendall to see the sadness on his face._

_ Being the son of the famous Brooke Diamond taught him how to hide what he felt. A shaky sigh escaped from his throat catching Kendall's attention. The blonde turned to look at his beautiful boyfriend only to freeze when he saw the silent tears falling down James' cheeks. His chest was heaving up and down, his fists were clenched in his shirt, his bangs covered his eyes and his cheeks had turned a faint pink while his left leg bounced rapidly._

_ Kendall's heart broke; he didn't mean to make the boy cry. He only meant for them to take a break so they could calm down and think about their relationship._

_ "James-"_

_ "Shut up, Kendall." James strained out between teeth. The brunette stood before he stormed from the living room and out of the apartment. After closing the door, James pressed his back into it while he covered his face with his hands. Fighting to hold the tears back that threatened to spill over. _

_ "James?" The brunette quickly wiped at his face before looking up to meet chocolate orbs._

_ "Dude, whats wrong?" Carlos walked forward with concern showing on his face; James swallowed hard as he stared at the smaller teen._

_ "C-Carlos."His voice hitched and cracked, the Latino stared in shock as the taller male broke down in sobs. Hurrying to his side, Carlos patted James on the back trying to comfort him as the taller boy continued to cry into his hands. _

_ "James, man, what happened? Whats wrong?" Carlos questioned again. James wiped the tears from his long lashes as he stared his friend in the face._

_ "Kendall wants to take a break from us. He said I'm being a bitch to him, God, Carlos, what happened to us? I thought we were in love?" The smaller boy bit at his lip; he didn't know what to tell the pretty brunette. He was not an expert on love or relationships. _

_ He sighed not knowing what to say so he wrapped his arms around his friend in a tight hug and held James right there on the floor. _

...

James sighed as he stared out of the window of the plane, he had just gotten back from New York with his mother and he had to say that it felt good to be back in LA. Taking the magazine that the flight hostess had offered him, he smiled as he flipped open the cover. He smiled when he saw the pictures of the other rising stars; he had only been gone from Big Time Rush for a few months before he decided to come back.

He sighed again, after that day he had called his mother asking could he come out for a few weeks so he and Kendall could have the space that they needed. He had been upset with the blonde but had quickly gotten over it because he and Kendall had worked it out. Turning the page in the magazine he paused in shock when he saw an equally attractive and equally sexy picture of Kendall Knight taking over the left page with a picture of him over in bubble on the right.

**Kendall and James split? Newly single Kendall caught seen with the rising teen star Lucy Stone at the La' Jenair. Is the blonde gone from pretty brunettes to hot rock stars? Only Pop Tiger has the inside scoop!**

James gritted his teeth when he saw a picture of Lucy and Kendall down at the bottom of the page; they were laughing and smiling. James continued to read the article and followed the interview with Kendall.

** PT: So Kendall, are you and Lucy together?**

** K: No, me and Lucy are just friends. **

** PT: But you two have been seen hanging out a lot together since James had left for New York. Are you and James still together? **

** K: Me and James were...or are...but we decided to take a break since he was stressed and Lucy has just been a good friend in all of this and helped take the load off.**

** PT: How does Carlos and Logan or even your mother think about the split between you and James?**

**K: The guys and my mom were a bit surprised at first but they gradually accepted it. Carlos on the other hand was a mad with me because he thought that me and James had broken up.**

** PT: To some people a break is like a break up, maybe James wanted to time to himself. What do you think?**

** K: He might have, after all, James is the narcotic pretty boy and maybe he thought that I thought something was wrong with his looks.**

James chewed at his bottom lip; he didn't know that Kendall thought of him that way and in fact when did Lucy get so brave and decided to hang out with _his _boyfriend. That's if he and Kendall were even still together. The brunette frowned when he saw the picture of himself and Kendall smiling happily and holding hands and then there was another picture of them with their backs turned to each other.

The head of the page read:** A Big Time Break up? Are James and Kendall falling out of Love?**

James threw the magazine down in the seat next to him. This was crazy; if Kendall wanted to separate then he would have told him...right? Kendall was always that honest, charming and sweet guy so he was sure that Kendall would have told him. James ran a hand through his hair that he had let grow back out down the nape of his neck. He had to admit that he had been lonely without the blonde but he had some investigating to do.

And with a mother like Brooke Diamond, he knew how to get what he wanted.

...

"Kendall, honey, calm down. You act as if you and James have not seen each other in years." Jennifer said as she watched her son run in and out of his bedroom with different outfits. The woman smiled in amusement, Kendall was acting as if he was getting ready for a first date. Katie, Carlos and Logan sat on the orange couch as the blonde rushed into his bedroom and changed into another outfit yet again.

"Sweetie, James will be happy to see you. Stop worrying." Jennifer tried but Kendall growled in annoyance when he stared at the color of his sleeves.

"This shirt is yellow; James would bite my head off if he saw I was wearing yellow." The blonde said before he rushed back into his bedroom. Katie sighed as she turned around and looked at her mother with a sympathetic look.

Kendall had been stressing himself out all morning trying to make sure he looked perfect for the brunette; he even made sure that Lucy would not pop up because he was sure that the brunette had learned about the rumors circling around Hollywood about him and Lucy.

And Kendall did not need the brunette ripping out the half-Asian's red highlights.

Kendall stopped for the moment and stared at his reflection in the mirror; he had on a white v neck, with a black blazer, some dark grey skinny jeans and his boots. He winked at his reflection pretending he was looking at the hazel eyed brunette that had captured so many hearts.

But the one thing that bothered him the most was that he had to tell the brunette the truth about why and Lucy was seen so much together. Kendall ran a hand through his blonde bangs; he just hoped James wouldn't be hurt too much by what he had to tell him.

"Kendall come on, we gotta go meet James." Carlos said as they all began to walk out of the apartment, Kendall threw one last longing look at his reflection before he trudged after the others, that would probably be the last time he would see his face intact.

...

"Guys! Hey!" James hollered as he ran through the throng of people trying to get to his friends.

Mama Knight smiled as James ran to her and Katie grabbing them both in a bear hug.

"James, baby, how was New York?" Mama Knight asked when James released her and her daughter. James only gave them a dazzling smile and ran to hug Carlos and Logan. The shorter teens laughed as they gripped their taller friend in a manly hug. James pulled back and smiled to the red haired woman.

"It was cool but the makeup business is not for me. I mean, I know I look good but I don't need make up." James stuck his lips out in a pout as he did his famous move with the spirit fingers in front of his face. Mama Knight just laughed as she watched the boys laugh and catch up with each other. Her brown eyes looked to the group of three teenagers when she noticed one was missing.

"Katie, where's your brother?"

The pre-teen shrugged her shoulders as she continued playing her hand held game.

"I don't know I haven't seen him since we got here." The small brunette stated as she continued pressing the buttons on her game. Mama Knight rolled her eyes; why did she have to have a daughter that acted like a thirty-five year old?

Pushing that thought aside, the russet haired woman raised an eyebrow as she saw a giant teddy bear headed their way. Pushing Katie on the shoulder, the younger teen gazed up and looked in the direction her mother was looking.

"What's that?" Katie asked making James, Carlos and Logan look up to see the giant white teddy bear that was floating towards them. James looked down to underneath the bear and saw a pair of familiar vans that he remembered. The bear made its way up to James and out popped Kendall from behind it as he sat the bear on the tiled floor of the airport. Giving a small smile, he waved the bear's left paw at James in a hello.

"Hi Jamie." The blonde whispered as the brunette stared at the giant stuffed animal then to the man he loved. James gave a smile; it was a sweet that Kendall bought him this but really?

A bear? What was he, twelve?

"Um...Kendall." The brunette spoke but Kendall caught him off guard as he shoved the teddy bear into Carlos' arms, which caused the Latino to squeal and hug it and that made Logan slap him on the head. Kendall gripped the brunette by the waist and pulled him close.

"Forgive me?" Kendall asked, his green eyes staring into James' hazel ones. James sighed as he stared at the blonde; Kendall always knew how to get to him and the blonde was doing just that. James let his eyes wonder around them; Carlos and Logan were now fighting over the bear which ended in the teddy bear losing an arm, Mama Knight had went and sat down reading through a fashion magazine and Katie had disappeared.

James figured that the youngest Knight was somewhere swindling somebody. Turning his attention back to the blonde in front of him, he sighed.

"Kendall about you and Lucy..." He started but trailed off when he saw Kendall's face drop. James felt bad, the blonde had gone through the trouble of getting him the bear and dressing nice for him but James had questions.

"James, me and Lucy are just friends." Kendall said as the grip on James' hips became tighter. James felt this and saw the desperation on the shorter male's face; he was practically pouting. James gave a small smile before he leaned forward and kissed the blonde. Kendall sighed into the kiss, he had missed the brunette more than words could describe.

Pulling back Kendall pulled James into a tight hug; pressing his nose into the brunette's neck he inhaled the cologne.

"God, Jamie, I missed you so much." He whispered. James gave a sad smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck; as curious as he was about the rumors he had missed the blonde too. James kissed the blonde's cheeks as Kendall pulled back staring at him with those beautiful green eyes.

But something also worried the brunette; Kendall had wanted to date Lucy at one point and when the blonde had finally moved on, Jo had come back. Kendall had finally put all of the confusion beside and figured out that he was madly in love with the beautiful brunette that he had been in love with for years.

"Well guys why don't we go and catch up?" Mama Knight said as she put her magazine aside. Kendall smiled, grateful that his mother brought up the idea.

"But I bet James is jet lagged from that long flight." Logan piped up from beside Carlos; the Latino nodded his head in agreement. Kendall rolled his eyes at some point he wished that Carlos and Logan would disappear sometimes. He just wanted a quiet and romantic dinner with James but apparently the brunette agreed with them.

Hazel eyes turned to him and Kendall caved. James was exhausted and Kendall didn't have the heart to take the brunette out tonight. So he picked up James' bags and gave a dimpled grin.

"Come on, Babe. Let's go home and relax." James smiled as he latched onto Kendall's arm and walked out of the airport with his love. Logan and Carlos talked amongst themselves as they followed after the couple and Mama Knight searched around the airport for her daughter who was silently harassing a stranger at the magazine stand.

...

Kendall hummed to himself as he walked through the lobby of the Palm woods; James was upstairs half asleep and had thrown a hint to the blonde that he wanted some fun. So Kendall being the loving boyfriend that he was ran to the store as quick as possible and was now making his way back up.

"Kendall...hi!" Stopping the blonde turned to see Lucy walking up to him. The half-Asian had a smile on her face as she strutted up to the taller male.

"Oh, hey Lucy." Kendall said hiding the small bag he had been carrying. The multi-colored hair girl gave him as confused gaze when she saw the small bag behind his back.

''So whats that? Is it something for me?"

"Uh...well-no."

Before Kendall could get out his response Lucy had ushered behind him and snatched the bag from the blonde. Kendall tried to snatch the bag back but the rock star was quick to avoid his hands and opened up the bag. Her eyebrows rose up and a blush crossed her face as she smiled up at the blonde.

"Wow, Kendall, you move fast." She said giving him a seductive smile. Kendall growled lowly in his throat before he snatched the bag back from the older girl and held it tight.

"This isn't for you. James is back...and we're getting back together."

"Oh...really?" Lucy said sarcastically. Kendall rolled his eyes ; he didn't have time to deal with this and the longer he stayed down here talking to her the shorter time James was going to wait up for him.

"Look Lucy, I gotta run." Lucy watched as the blonde raced the elevator. She sighed; the hopes that she had of her and Kendall having a relationship were dashed but as soon as James find out what Kendall had done then the blonde would be lonely.

Her smile returned; then Kendall would return to her and they could finally be happy. So she would just wait untill the blonde destroys his own relationship then she would make a move.


	2. Chapter 2

"James! James! How does it feel to be back with Big Time Rush?" James just smiled and continued his walk through the park with Kendall. After Kendall had come into their bedroom from his race to the store they had the afternoon all to themselves.

And it was incredible.

The brunette barely remembered when Kendall had been so gentle and loving with him that the way he was last night. As soon as he had got in the apartment his mom had called asking was he safe and every other motherly concern she could have, he assured her that he was safe with a smile on his face.

But Kendall, turning hazel eyes to his blonde boyfriend, James sighed. It felt he had never left but the fight that they had had before he left still left a hole in his heart and plus the rumors about Kendall and Lucy were going around. Biting his lip he wondered when would be a perfect time to ask Kendall.

He wanted to know so badly why these rumors seemed to be getting around more than flu and he wondered did the blonde do anything while he was gone.

"James, baby, what the matter?" A voice said from beside him. James locked eyes with a concerned Kendall and saw that they had stopped their walk and was at their destination.

"Huh?"

"You okay? You've been spaced out for about ten minutes."

James blinked twice before he nodded his head dumbly, had Kendall been talking to him?

"I'm okay." Kendall nodded his head then drug his boyfriend into the record store. Before James had left for New York to open the new boutique with his mom, they had discovered this record store and James had fallen in love with it.

Kendall had always known James to love music but when the brunette had walked into the store that afternoon before their fight. His eyes had lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I wanted to buy you something since we haven't really seen each other for the past few months." Kendall blushed as he and James started searching through the records.

"Kendall, it wasn't really that long."

"You left for three months, babe. That's long to me." James nodded in thought. It was a little while after Elevate had been released and they had come back from their world tour is when all the drama started but James really didn't care anymore. He wanted his and Kendall's relationship to move forward.

"So about last night..." Kendall purred. A blush came onto James's cheeks at that thought. He and Kendall always fooled around but they had never done the actual thing.

"What-What about last night?" James stuttered. Kendall gave a smirk as he walked up to the brunette and rubbed his hands over James' hips.

"Why don't we go all the way tonight? We haven't really had the time to celebrate."

"Well...how..."

Kendall watched in amusement as James blushed and stuttered. It was true that the world thought that James was some sort of sex icon and has had many affairs with women and men but the truth is the brunette was a virgin. James had revealed that fact to Kendall when they had started dating.

Looking around Kendall ran his hands under James' shirt and started playing with his nipples making the brunette moan. Kendall smiled to himself as he leaned over to whisper in James' ear.

"Please, let me show you how much I love you."

"B-But Kendall, we are in the store."

Kendall did indeed know where they were but the blonde just stood straight and snatched James by the wrist.

"Kendall, where are we going?" James asked as Kendall continued to power walk through the street.

"We're going home!"

...

"Ugh...Kendall...oooohhh..."

James arched his back against the couch as Kendall continued his licks on the brunette's thighs. They were lucky that when they had gotten back to the apartment that everyone was gone so now James was laying on the couch his legs splayed wide. Kendall had made quick work of getting rid of those skinny jeans that his boyfriend was wearing.

"Kendall...oh..what if somebody walks in?"

Kendall shushed him as he trailed his tongue up James newly waxed thigh and kissed the tan skin. James gasped in shock as Kendall gently bit down, leaving a small hickey on the golden skin.

James' face flushed and his body began to tremble, Kendall smirked as he raised up and stared at the flushed brunette that laid back against the cushions. James covered his face in embarrassment as his cheeks burned hot.

What would the girls at the palm woods think when they found out that he had an orgasm by his boyfriend biting his thigh?

"James? You okay?" Kendall asked concerned. James nodded his head his face bright red from embarrassment. Kendall just smiled and went back down, pulling off the brunette's underwear. Kendall sighed as he watched James, the brunette was twitching and shaking like a new born puppy and the blonde had to admit that it was adorable.

"God this is so embarrassing. I'm supposed to be a sex legend and I can't even last two minutes." Kendall chuckled as he rubbed his hands up and down James' smooth, tan thighs.

"Don't worry Jamie; virgins are always the most sensitive." James' face darkened as Kendall laughed at him. The blonde smirked to himself as James' body began to tremble again and the brunette let out a deep groan his back arching off of the sofa. Kendall stared in awe as he removed his hands.

"You're like a pregnant woman; your body is too sensitive."

"Get. Off. Of. Me."

Panting James tried to shoo Kendall away but the blonde's smirked grew wider as he leaned over James, kissing the brunette senseless.

...

"Wow James, I never knew you could orgasm so much in one day." Kendall complemented the brunette as James tried his best to make the blush on his cheeks and ears to go away. But Kendall continued to talk about their sexual acts made it very hard.

'' Shut up! And it wasn't that many." Kendall let out a laugh as James pulled the covers over his head. They had went from the couch, to the floor, then the bed leaving many stains which Kendall had raced to wipe up.

"Wasn't that many? Babe, it was like eight times." James peaked out from underneath the covers as he glared at his blonde boyfriend.

"I hate you Kendall."

"I love you too, Babe."

...

James walked through the lobby of the palm woods with a wide smile on his face as he walked by Bitters and flipped the pudgy man off. When he had gotten back, the old man had found it funny to harass the brunette about treatment for the crabs and thought James would be able to help.

That led to Bitters having a broken nose and James with a bruised fist and a very pissed off Kendall trying to get rid of the police. James has hated the man since that incident but the brunette didn't care.

"James, hey!" The brunette paused in his long strides and turned to see Lucy walking towards him. James forced a smile on his face; he had heard the rumors about the half Asian still trying to get with his Kendall. He had to be nice because he didn't know for sure if she had over stepped her boundaries.

Yet.

"Um...Hi Lucy, what's up?" He said looking down at the older teen. She just shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Nothing, I just haven't seen you in so long and I wanted to talk to you. Is that cool?"

"Well yeah-"

"Actually, I need to talk about Kendall."

"Wait-why?"

Lucy began speaking but something in James had begun to tick. Maybe something had happened when he was away and Kendall wasn't planning on telling him. He swallowed hard at the thought. He looked at Lucy who was still talking.

"So I was wondering, you know, that if it's okay?"

"Yeah sure." The older girl beamed in pure happiness, James raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Wait, what did I agree too?"

"That you would let Kendall be my pretend boyfriend for the dance that my parents are throwing. You said yeah. "

James set his jaw, he should have been paying closer attention but he frowned and the smile on Lucy's face dropped.

"You weren't listening were you?"


End file.
